Under the Black Flag
by princess-snow510
Summary: When the strawhats come across an interesting set of children from a notorious pirate crew...chaos ensues. Feat. One Piece x Vampire Diaries x Black Bluter x Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that is really just inspired by some of my favorite characters and my favorite Oc's all thrown together of a pirate ship lol**

 **I was having not writer's block, but writer's boredom and come up with this concept.**

 **I own always my oc.**

 **All other characters mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CH:1**

 **A Pirates Life?**

The Straw Hat crew had seen a great many things from their time on the seas.

But in all that they had seen, the sight before them left them speechless.

They had just been passing through, stopping at an island and adventuring per usual when Luffy decided it was time for a snack.

They were walking towards the local tavern after hearing such raving reviews when the sounds of a fight caught their attention.

They instantly rushed forwards slamming open the doors to see what was causing all the commotion, what they expected to find and what the actually saw where two different things.

A fight amongst pirate's yes, however a fight amongst three children and a group of pirates was not it.

Two boys and a petite pink haired girl stood glaring down the pirate crew and a man on his knees as some bodies of beaten pirates littered the ground around them.

Luffy pulled his arm back to throw his fist while Zoro unsheathed his sword and Sanji prepared to fight.

Luffy's fist flew towards the group only to be pinned to the wall by several daggers.

"Huh?" His eyes widened in shock as were his crewmates. Two questions entering their minds simultaneously.

 _Where the hell had the dagger come from? Who the hell had even threw daggers at him?_

"Do not meddle in our personal affairs, ok?" A soft female voice said that had Luffy looking over towards the fight.

The petite girl with pink streaked hair was slightly faced his way a smile on her face, making her brown eyes seem soft.

Zoro and Luffy exchanged looks. Did she pin him to the wall?

"S-spare our lives…" The crew watched as one of the boys, he had black hair that seemed to hold a blue tint walked over towards the pirate captain that was groveling at his feet.

The straw hats were shocked further when the young boy pulled a gun from his side and practically shoved it down the man's throat.

"Why should we? You and your crew are quite lacking in manners, you didn't even say pretty please." The boy sneered, he held an accent that none of the straw hats were familiar with as well.

"Please pretty please spare our lives!" The captain's crew pleaded for him as the man could only sputter and make incoherent sounds with a gun in his mouth.

The boy did not look convinced. He turned his face towards the petite girl, and it was then the straw hats noticed that his eye had a black eye patch over it, but the eye they could see was blue, a blue so dark and deep it put sapphires to shame.

"What do you think Rin, do you believe that they were sorry?"

The petite girl named Rin pursed her lips in thought spiritedly. "I'm not sure. That mean man ripped my kimono and still hasn't said sorry."

The visible sapphire eye seemed to glimmer darkly. He was clearly happy about her answer. "That's right…inexcusable…we cannot let such heinous acts slide…"

He turned back towards the captain and his crew. "And just how do you intend to pay for your transgressions?"

"Money…gold… jewels…silks…please we'll give it to you just spare our lives." The crew cried.

"Perhaps…or maybe we should kill you and your captain and take your belongs instead." The boy said with a little too much eagerness in the straw hats eyes.

He seemed way too eager to end their lives, way too happy with handing out death. No child should be that happy about the prospect of killing another person…

The man began to cry.

The other boy sighed; he had hair the color of dark chocolate. He sheathed the sword that they just noticed he was holding and walked away to sit at the bar.

The bar tender immediately slid him a drink that he stared at boredly before he spoke also having an accent that was unfamiliar by the crew. "Enough."

The girl turned to face the brown haired boy tilting her head to the side holding out the right sleeve of her pink and red kimono that was torn. "But my kimono…"

"We shall have it tailored. The captain's crew shall bring us all of their bellis _and_ they will be quick about it if they were smart. If they refuse….we _will_ kill them, their captain, and burn their jolly roger to the ground…" He said not looking up from his drink, but instead taking a calm sip as if he were referring to the weather and not a group of men's lives.

The girl nodded cheerfully chirping "Ok!" as a smile made its way towards her lips as she skipped over and sat next to her brown haired companion.

The boy with the gun however didn't let up. He instead seemed to shove his gun even deeper down the man's throat making him gag.

"I said enough…or did you not hear me?" The brown haired boy said, his tone holding a coldness that made the straw hats shudder.

"I heard what you said." He growled out before retracting his weapon from the man's mouth.

All too quickly for the straw hats eyes to follow the young boy had struck the man across his temple with his gun knocking him out cold.

He grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him towards where his companions were seated before flashing the other pirates a smirk as they cried out for their captain.

"You have an hour to retrieve our money or your beloved captain will kiss my bullet."

The pirates scrambled over each other to leave the building leaving Luffy and his crew openly stunned.

"Now, that those mongrels have left us…maybe you could finish your song." The blue haired boy said with a sigh as he sat on the other side of the girl.

"Sorry they interrupted you and then had the nerve to touch you Rin, their behavior was repulsive; but you don't mind starting over do you?" The brunette asked her.

They heard the girl giggle, it was the equivalent of wind chimes. "Not at all, however this time you two should join me."

Both boys shrugged before motioning her to continue as she giggled once more before perching herself on the bar counter and holding up her drink.

 _"Yo ho yo ho the pirate's life for me…_

 _We sail the seven seas as we please._

 _We only stop for gold._

 _We plunder and pillage through every village,_

 _We're not afraid, we're bold!"_

She sang loudly swinging her legs and bare feet back and forth childishly. But then again she was a child, she looked like she was 10 or even 11 at best.

 _"The wind and the rain only bring us more gain._

 _We're not afraid of death._

 _Barely sleeping at night, our wits are alive_

 _And the sea is our own earthly sky."_

The boy with the eye patch said standing up and joining her throwing his arm over her shoulder.

 _"Fear not my mates, we will meet at the gates,_

 _No matter how we go._

 _We'll keep on sailing till our souls are a wailing_

 _And how that is all we know."_

The brown haired boy said standing as well while also throwing his arm around the girls shoulder. The straw hats watched as they all smiled at each other before they all sang very loudly.

 _"So raise your swords and steady the oars,_

 _Don't be afraid of death._

 _Shout with all you're might, "The sea is our life!"_

 _And never question why."_

They raised their glasses to the ceiling. As the girl took over her voice was beautiful and incredibly eerie.

 _"Yo ho yo ho…the pirate life for me…"_

When she finished they slammed their mugs together before tossing back their drinks.

The straw hats shared a look with each other, even as Zoro and Sanji struggled to pry the daggered Luffy from the wall. Zoro sighed finally deciding to just rip his shirt as the daggers refused to move.

Once Luffy was free, he made his way towards the three children that seemed to be engrossed with each other.

Two questions burning in their minds along with their captain.

 _Just who in the hell were these kids, and what the hell was going on!_

* * *

 **Can you guess who?**

 **The girl with pink streaks should be easy enough lol**

 **The with blue eyes and an eye patch? again easy one.**

 **The last boy though might be a bit harder, but can you guess?**

 **"Creativity Takes Courage"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

 **CH:2**

 **Night for Demons**

Silence engulfed the trio when Luffy walked over to them. He smiled at them in greeting but only the girl was responsive and smiled back.

"You guys were pretty awesome." Luffy said only to be met with silence.

And although the girl had smiled at him she was now staring at him with a clearly curious expression on her face.

"What are you guys doing here by yourselves? Where are your parents?" The deep voice of Zoro cut through the awkward silence that grew between the captain and the girl considering the young boys chose to ignore their presence completely.

Rin looked from Luffy's dark eyes to the tall man that spoke her eyes widening slightly as she stared at him before pointing as if in recognition.

"A tree..." She said simply.

"What?" The straw hats said staring at her seeing as it was the first thing she said.

"A really big tree. Maybe an … oak?" She said still staring at Zoro.

When it registered in their heads that she as calling Zoro a tree his crewmates laughed; Zoro's face burning red with embarrassment.

"Oi, you little brat, I'm not a tree." He watched as she raised her eyebrow as if to say. ' _Oh really? Prove it._ '

He growled taking a step towards her, but then pausing when one of her companions spoke. "If she says you're a tree, then you're a tree. Rin has a thing about giving people nicknames, its best to accept it and move on mate, there's no changing her mind till she decides to change it."

The straw hats watched as the brown haired boy turned around to look at them. His hazel eyes scanning each one of them with slight intrigue, even though he was young his eyes and his complete demeanor screamed aged with wisdom.

"Who are you lot?" The boy asked his eyes flickering to each face.

"You didn't answer my question kid." Zoro said trying to reign in his ire.

"Do you honestly think I particularly feel inclined to tell a band of misfits the reason I'm here or the where about of my parents before I even know their name…how audacious of you." The boy responded impassively before taking a sip of his drink.

"Why you-" Zoro took another step only to be stopped by Luffy.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and this is my pirate crew." He boasted proudly.

Several customers that were in distance scattered even farther or outright left. The brunette and pinkette shared an amused look; apparently these straw hats were well feared.

"Now answer my question ya brat." Zoro seethed.

"I still don't know your name. Your degree of relation was not what I asked for." Was the boy's response.

"And I don't know yours." The boy's complete lack of emotion was starting to piss Zoro off.

"Well then it seems we have come to an impasse; how incredibly mundane." The boy said boredom being the first emotion to pass through his bright eyes that Zoro could see.

"An imp-what?" Zoro balked confused.

"Honestly must we reduce ourselves to talking to these wretches, just for entertainment?" The other boy said turning to face them; his face was devoid of emotion just like his companions but there in his tone was an air of elite arrogance that instantly irritated Zoro.

The blue eyed boy looked over the straw hats before looking back at his companions with an equally bored expression although his eyes seemed to look at them like they were dirt on his shoes. "They are honestly an eyesore, and boring especially the freak with the curly brow…Henrik why must we always suffer your interest in common livestock?"

"Now listen here you little punk-" Sanji said stepping up alongside Zoro raising his fist in warning.

The boy turned his eyes towards the crew members. "I'm listening…"

"You don't know anything about us-" Sanji growled.

"Oh? That's where you're wrong curly brow. Your life stories and struggles are well written all over your faces. Your dreams…your wishes…your deepest desires…" The boy sighed. "Quite boring…and so…unoriginal…"

His eye brightened however when he noticed the Caption they were holding hostage, trying to crawl away. "Now now, where do you think you're going?"

The caption tried to scramble to his feet but the boy was already there with the gun to his head.

"Are you ready to kiss death's lips so soon? Yes…No…" The boy clicked the safety off of his gun. "Tell her I said I won't be home for dinner…"

Before the Caption could answer and before his finger pulled the trigger the tavern doors burst open and his crew members came flooding in with bags of money.

The straw hats watched as the girl with pink streaks walked over towards the pirates taking each bag of money in her arms and briefly wondered how she did such a thing…she was so tiny.

As the girl finished confiscating all of the money the brown haired boy stood and made his way towards the Captain.

The blue eyed boy's smirk widened when he saw him unsheathe his sword and pulled back his gun.

"Please spare me…" The captain begged.

"Has your crew fulfilled their end of the bargain?" The boy asked stoically.

"Yes, we have brought you all the money on our ship." The crew members cried out.

The brunette eyed them for a moment. "Hmmm…now why is it that I feel as if you are being untruthful?"

"Please…you hold our captain's life in your hands we're not lying to you." His crew said.

The brunette stared at them a moment more before sheathing his sword. "Forewarning Captain Veal, I am not one to pardon the life of a liar."

"I swear on my life. I'm not lying and neither is my crew." Captain Veal said trembling under the unwavering gazing of the young boy.

The brunette smirked fixing the captain's feathered hat and dusting off his shoulders. "On your life huh? What and unfortunate choice of words but alas…"

The brunette motioned his head towards the side. "Come on, Rin needs her kimono hemmed."

The blue eyed boy backed away without a second glance of the captain or his crew. The three children grabbed the bags of money before heading towards the tavern doors. The girl flashed the Straw Hats a mischievous grin as she walked over pulling the daggers that were embedded into the wall before followed the blue tinted haired boy out of the room.

The straw hat crew was shocked as they couldn't retrieve the daggers themselves.

The brunette paused at the door only to turn back towards the recently freed pirate captain. "Your word is your bond captain; if I find out that that you are a liar I'll make a statement out of you."

With that he walked out.

The trio walked further into town locating a seamstress.

"Rin can you please stop crying…" Henrik sighed.

"But I don't like any of it Rik. This store doesn't even own anything orange or yellow." The pinkette whined.

"Still, that is no reason to shed tears." Henrik said indifferently.

Rin stopped crying and began to pout.

"What about this here dear?" The woman said holding out a dusty rose colored coat and a white dress with ruffles.

Rin instantly reached for it before dashing into the changing rooms. Seconds later she emerged with a huge smile on her face. "What do you think?"

"I think it's better than a ripped kimono." Ciel the blue tinted haired boy said impassively.

"If you like it, then that's all that matters." Henrik said with a shrug.

They watched Rin twirl around in the dress and coat. It was different seeing her out of her usual kimono but it still fit her none the less.

"I think I like it. Hopefully Lord Sesshomaru won't be too upset that my kimono was ruined." She said after a moment more of prancing around in the ensemble.

"I'm sure he won't be upset with you Rin. And if he is Captain can always talk to him." Henrik said honestly.

Rin smiled nodding her head. "I think I'll take this please."

"Sure thing dear…anything else for you…socks and boots perhaps?" The store owner asked politely.

Rin looked down at her bare feet and wiggled her toes as she thought it over…yes she supposed some shoes would be nice until they got back to the ship, there she could once more walk around bare footed…the only problem is she would miss seeing her feet, and miss feeling the earth beneath her toes.

"Do you have any sandals?" Henrik asked after seeing the look of distress on Rin's face.

"Yes, I believe I might have a pair left in the back that might fit her." The woman said thoughtfully before disappearing.

Rin walked over to a rack before coming back with two coats. "Look Henrik, Ciel, I found coats for both of you."

In Rin's right hand was a deep blood red coat with gold trimmings and in her left hand a navy blue coat with black trimmings.

"There's nothing wrong with what we have on now, we don't need new clothes." Ciel grimaced.

Rin looked at him her eyes growing wide as water filled them. "Are you saying you don't like it Ciel?"

His lips instantly pressed together. He never enjoyed the tears of crying girls and he definitely didn't enjoy them from Rin.

"I didn't say that Rin." Ciel said quickly.

"Then you'll wear the coats I picked out for you then!" She said throwing the coats towards them and turning away muttering about needing new hair clips.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Ciel growled out glaring at Henrik who in return shrugged.

"Here I thought you would handle it." Henrik said with a nonchalant shrug.

"We don't need new clothes Henrik." Ciel muttered so Rin couldn't hear him.

"Well you tell that to Rin." He said flashing him a smirk as he took off his black jacket and pulled on the one that Rin picked.

Ciel scoffed but didn't call the pinkette back as he took off his emerald colored coat and donned the navy blue one.

Both boys walked from their rooms to hear Rin gasp and say how good they looked.

"You both must get your coats." Rin said seriously.

"Rin-" Before Henrik could mutter another word Rin had turned away saying that she would tell the store owner. Henrik sighed before glancing at Ciel who looked shocked. "Well…I tried."

"You did not try! You could have stopped her." Ciel barked.

"It's a lot easier to entertain her though." He said once more in that nonchalant tone.

"You spoil her too much." Ciel said with a groan.

Henrik shrugged, choosing not to comment on his statement. When Rin came back with a multitude of bags neither of the boys was too surprised.

"What all did you get, it seems a bit more than a hair comb?!" Ciel said stating the obvious.

"I decided to get something for everyone on the ship." She said with a smile.

"Rin we have no need for such inconsequential-" Ciel started to rant only to be stopped by Henrik.

Henrik shook his head before taking two of her bags and slinging them over his shoulder. "As long as you have an item for everyone it will be fine, I'm sure the Captain won't mind at all."

Ciel scowled before sighing. He didn't want to seem like less of a gentleman so he took the other two bags from Rin's hands carrying them as well.

The three children wandered around the town aimlessly until the sun began to set.

Rin and Ciel watched Henrik with anticipation awaiting his signal. They were currently sitting on a house by the docks, their boat along with two other sat in plain view, but to the human eye a great distance away.

One of the ships was full in motion pirates laughing loudly and roaming about, they would be setting sail soon, but if they had been smart they would have set sail the moment they were temporarily pardoned.

A swirl of orange and lavender transfigured the sky as the perishing ball of light slowly sank below the horizon, leaving behind a sliver of dark red.

Henrik sat up instantly turning to his companions, his normal brown eyes flashing red to resemble something no less than demonic. "It's time."

Rin nodded, she tilted her head forward letting her bangs cover her eyes that were now reptilian even as Ciel's visible eye flashed a fuchsia color.

Tonight would be a night for demons.

* * *

 **Characters that are not mine**

 **Strawhat Pirates**

 **Ciel - Black Butler**

 **Rin - Inuyasha**

 **Henrik - Vampire Diaries**

 **Characters that are mine**

 **Captain Veal and his crew**

 **"Creativity Takes Courage"**


End file.
